History Of Love
by nemuri-panda
Summary: "Minam-ah, kau tahu tidak?" tanyaku. Aku merasakan air di pelupuk mataku. Dia tidak boleh melihatku menangis. "Apa hyung?" "Sejarah cinta yang memaksa harus berakhir bahagia." -another ending for YAB episod 13! RnR please?-


**Ayako Minatsuki**

proudly present

a Shin-Nyu fiction

**History Of Love**

another ending for

You're Beautiful 13th Episode

**Disclaimer:**

You're Beautiful Hong Jung Eun & Hong Mi Ran

SBS TV

**Pair:**

Kang Shin Woo X Go Mi Nyu

**Warning:**

OOC, typo(s)

don't like don't read

**A/N:**

ditulis persis seperti yang terjadi di episode 13, cuman karna ga puas jadi Aya nyoba ngebuat alternative endingnya :D

Aya lebih suka kalo Minyu jadian sama Shinwoo Oppa, hehe

Jadi Aya bisa sama Taekyung, namjachingu-nya Aya :p

/plaks

..Hope You Enjoy..

* * *

Lelaki berambut pirang itu berdiri menunggu seseorang yang sedang berganti pakaian dalam mobil sport putihnya. Ia melangkang kecil-kecil untuk membuang rasa bosan. Setelah lama, seorang pria yang amat cantik menghampirinya. Pria itu mengenakan sweater hijau dipadukan syal yang melilit di lehernya.

"Padahal aku masih ingin bersama dengan yeoja-chinguku, tetapi oppanya sudah muncul," ucap lelaki itu dengan nada kesal.

"Mianhae, hyung," jawab pria itu menanggapi.

"Untung kita bisa melewati wawancara tadi," ujar lelaki bertindik itu. Ia terlihat lega.

"Itu karena kau membantuku hyung. Padahal aku gugup sekali, sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apapun," kesal pria cantik itu.

"Benar. Sangat tidak alami." Dengan lembut, lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu mengacak rambut pria di hadapannya.

"Go Minam," panggilnya. "Karena sudah begini, ayo kita buat sejarah cinta Kang Shin Woo dan Go Mi Nyu?" ajaknya. Ia menarik pria itu menuju taman bermain di hadapannya.

"Dimulai dari," ia berpikir sebentar. "Pertama kali kita bertemu," lanjut lelaki yang merupakan seorang gitaris itu.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

"Yuhuuuu" pria manis yang sedari tadi di panggil Minam itu berteriak riang. Ia berputar-putar di sebuah mainan yang terbuat dari besi berbentuk lingkaran.

"Saat pertama bertemu, itu adalah hari dimana Minam masuk A.N Jell."

Lelaki bernama Shin Woo itu berdiri di hadapan Minam yang sedang asyik berputar. Ia menatap Minam sedih.

"Karena terlalu malu, kau akhirnya mabuk dan menabrak orang-orang," ceritanya.

"Saat itu aku mabuk berat," tambah wanita yang sedang menyamar jadi pria itu. Benar. Sebenarnya dia adalah Go Minyu yang tak lain merupakan adik kembar dari Minam. "Tapi berputar seperti ini pun membuatku pusing seperti sedang mabuk," keluhnya.

Mendadak Shin Woo yang sedang berdiri menghentikan laju mainan itu dan Minam yang kaget jatuh ke pelukannya. "Akhirnya kau jatuh ke pelukanku," katanya. Tersirat rasa sedih di hati pria itu ketika tanpa sengaja ia ingat masa lalu. Saat dimana ia memapah Minam yang mabuk berat. Ketika kepala Minam yang terkulai berputar, Shin Woo merasakan degup jantungnya yang memacu lebih cepat dari biasa. Ia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti itu. Tidak siap, Minam jatuh kepelukannya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal antara pelukan itu. Sejak kejadian itu Shin Woo tahu, Minam yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah seorang lelaki.

Shin Woo yang tersadar dari lamunannya melepas Minam. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Saat itu bertemu denganmu terasa seperti bertemu seorang wanita," katanya pilu. Minam menatap bingung pada hyungnya. Tak paham kenapa lelaki itu mendadak muram.

* * *

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

**Kang Shin Woo POV**

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

* * *

"Setelah hari itu kita jadi dekat," suaraku. Aku menatap Minyu yang sedang terlihat berpikir. "Annyeong haseo," sapaku. "Semua harus dimulai dari perkenalan kan? Dan saat itu aku yang terlebih dulu menyapamu lalu kita jadi semakin akrab."

Aku melanjutkan ceritaku sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Minyu. Ia terlihat bingung sekarang.

"Ulurkan tanganmu," suruhku. Ia melakukannya dan ku tuntun ia menuruni mainan itu.

"Kalau begitu, saat pertama berkenalan, bagaimana aku memanggilmu?" tanyanya.

Aku teringat saat aku menyuruhnya memanggilku 'hyung' seperti yang dilakukan Jeremy. Tentu saja, meski aku sudah tahu kalau dia ini perempuan, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Ah.

"Saat itu kau memanggilku dengan 'Shin Woo oppa'" jawabku. Ia kaget. "Cobalah katakan."

"Shin Woo op-oppa," katanya ragu. "Oppa."

Mendengar itu aku mengacak puncak kepalanya seperti yang biasa ku lakukan.

"Sekarang terdengar agak aneh, mungkin aku belum terbiasa," suaranya.

"Perkembangan hubungan kita semakin cepat. Dan aku mengajakmu berkencan," ceritaku. Aku masih mencoba mengingat-ingat semua kisah yang pernah terjadi antara kami. Namun entah Minyu menyadarinya. Ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan wajah memahami isi hatiku.

"Hyung pernah bilang kalau kau suka taman bermain kan? Nah, kencan pertama kita dilakukan di taman bermain," putusnya. Kali ini ia tampak antusias.

Minyu, kenapa kau malah ikut membuat cerita ini? Sudahkah kau sadar? Minyu kenapa kau harus menyamar? Tak bisakah kita bertemu sebagai Shin Woo dan Mi Nyu? Aku ingat saat kau meninggalkanku di hari itu. Aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan, menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk menyamar karna takut fans AN Jell mengenali kita. Aku bahkan berniat memberimu sepasang sepatu. Tapi saat itu kau lebih memilih bersama Taekyung. Kenapa kau melupakan aku?

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

"Ini sangat menarik.."

Minyu sekarang sedang duduk di atas ayunan yang ku dorong. Mendengar suara riangnya aku tersenyum sekilas. "Karena kita semakin dekat, aku mengajakmu naik sepeda, kuda kayu lalu pergi ke Ming Tong," kataku. Setidaknya itulah yang pernah ku harapkan terjadi. "Di Ming Tong kita makan mie, ice cream, dan berbelanja baju." Ming Tong. Minyu memang pernah berkunjung ke daerah itu untuk menemui biarawati yang selama ini merawatnya. Bahkan Minyu pun sebenarnya merupakan calon biarawati. Ia sudah menanggalkan keinginannya itu sejak masuk AN Jell, menggantikan kakaknya, Minam.

Aku ingat saat aku dengan semangat hendak menyusul Minyu ke Ming Tong. Pura-pura mengusulkan kedai mie padanya, padahal aku ada disana. Minyu kenapa kau tak menyadari semua itu? Hatiku sakit mengingat Minyu yang lagi-lagi meninggalkanku. Ketika aku hendak menyatakan kalau aku sudah tahu rahasianya ia lebih memilih menemui Taekyung. Padahal saat itu, cukup selangkah lagi maka Minyu akan melihatku.

"Ah ya benar," suara Minyu memanggilku dari lamunan itu.

Aku melepas doronganku terhadap ayunan itu dan berjalan menghadap Minyu. "Hmm, sebenarnya ada hal yang paling penting," kataku memulai. "Aku tak yakin harus mengatakannya atau tidak."

"Apa itu?"

Aku mendekatkan wajahnku ke arah Minyu. Kini mataku sejajar dengan mata hitamnya. "Kapan ciuman pertama?" tanyaku. Pipinya merona.

"Katakan saja tidak pernah," usulnya gugup.

"Dia tak kan percaya," bantahku. Aku tersenyum. Ku tempelkan jari telunjuk dan tengahku di bibirku dan setelah itu menempelkannya di atas bibir Minyu. Wajah gadis itu memerah. "Kalau begitu hari ini saja," putusku. Aku bangkit berdiri. Itu tadi termasuk ciuman, kan? Memang sih tidak langsung.

"Hyung," panggilnya. Suaranya serak. Ia menyentuh lenganku. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Aku menatap Minyu, mencoba menerka apa yang dimaksudkannya. Melihatku tidak mengerti, air matanya tumpah.

"K-kau menceritakan hal itu," mulainya. "Itu kejadian yang sebenarnya, kan?"

Minyu yang menangis di depanku semakin membuatku terluka. Jadi dia sadar. Dia tahu kalau aku bukan mengarang cerita. Minyu, jangan menangis karenaku.

"Minyu.." suaraku. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Hyung, kau menceritakan isi hatimu?" tanyanya. Ia menghapus air matanya. "Itu.. Sejarah itu..." Aku mengangguk pelan. Mungkin ini saatnya Minyu tahu. "Shin Woo hyung, jadi sejak itu kau sudah tahu kalau aku ini perempuan?"

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk.

"Hyung!" jeritnya. Ia bangkit berdiri, menghadap ke arahku. Hidung Minyu yang memerah membuatku cemas. Belum lagi salju perlahan turun, hampir memenuhi rambutnya.

"Ah, ayo kita pulang," ajakku. "Hidungmu sudah merah, nanti kau sakit."

Aku hendak berbalik ke arah mobil, ketika Minyu menahanku.

"Hyung, jeongmal mianhae," desahnya. "Aku mungkin sering melukaimu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Minyu..

Apa yang coba kau lakukan?

Menjelaskan bahwa kau akan menolakku?

Mengatakan kau lebih memilih Taekyung meski selama ini aku yang selalu menguatkan hatimu?

Jangan begini.

Kau hanya membuatku semakin ingin memilikimu.

Kalau kau melakukan ini, aku tak kan bisa melepaskanmu.

"Gwaenchana Minam-ah," kataku bohong. Aku tidak baik-baik saja.

"Tapi hyung?" Ia hendak membantah.

"Minam, tidakkah kau penasaran akhir dari sejarah Shin Woo dan Minyu?" tanyaku.

Ia kaget. "H-hyungnim."

Aku memaksakan seulas senyum. "Setelah kita berkencan, aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku," ceritaku melanjutkan yang tadi. "Aku mengajakmu makan malam di sebuah restoran yang sudah ku booking hanya untuk kita berdua. Aku berencana akan mengajakmu berdiri di depan cermin dan mengatakan kalau yang ada di cermin itu adalah gadis yang ku sukai."

Aku mendorong Minyu ke arah sebuah tembok kosong yang di sinari cahaya dari lampu mobilku. Terlihat bayangan kami berdua di dinding itu. Minyu menggerakkan tangannya.

"Saat melihat cermin itu kau kaget karena sadar kaulah gadis yang ku suka. Aku mengucapkan perasaanku. Joahyo Minyu-ah," kataku datar. Aku benar-benar terluka. Minyu.. Minyu..

"Nado joahae oppa," balasnya. Aku melihat Minyu. Ia mengatakan kata itu. Joah. Joah. "Ketika itu aku mengatakan hal itu kan, hyung?" tanyanya polos. Ia sudah tak menangis lagi.

"Ne."

"Setelah itu kita berpacaran."

"Tapi hyung, di sini aku hanya bisa melihat gerakan tubuhku."

"Tentu saja. itu karena aku menyembunyikan bayanganku," balasku sedih.

"Eh? Aku juga tidak bisa melihat ekspresimu," katanya kecewa.

"Mungkin dia sedang sedih," jawabku pilu. Aku berbalik ke arah mobil. "Minam-ah, kau tahu tidak?" tanyaku. Aku merasakan air di pelupuk mataku. Dia tidak boleh melihatku menangis.

"Apa hyung?"

"Sejarah cinta yang memaksa harus berakhir bahagia."

Aku berjalan menuju mobilku, meninggalkan Minyu yang masih berdiri menghadap tembok gedung SM Entertaiment, management kami.

Minyu, itu sejarah kita.

Dan aku mungkin tak kan bisa melupakannya.

* * *

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

FIN

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

* * *

**Cuap Cuap Author**

mian ff nya pendek banget :p

aya cuman pengen aja ngebuat ff ini :p

udah gitu ini malah ga mirip ff, lebih mirip menceritakan kembali episode 13 =="

maaf yaaa =="

buat yang kadung baca sampe sini, tinggalin review buat aya yah readers-chan~!

cup basah,

xoxo.


End file.
